A multitude of vehicle systems rely upon an accurate determination of vehicle wheel speed for proper operation. Autonomous driving systems, for example, oftentimes use redundant wheel speed readings to verify that the determined wheel speed is an accurate representation of the actual wheel speed. However, the introduction of additional wheel speed sensors that rely upon their own circuitry, wiring, and transmitting mechanisms can add cost and unnecessary complexity to existing vehicle systems. Accordingly, by integrating an IMU into an already existing vehicle system, such as a TPM system, it may be possible to reduce cost and system complexity, yet still provide a redundant source of wheel speed readings.
TPM systems have become a standard feature in many vehicles, and in the United States, the Transportation Recall Enhancement Accountability and Documentation Act (also known as the TREAD Act) mandates that most new vehicles under 10,000 pounds of gross vehicle weight be equipped with a TPM system that can alert a driver when the pressure in one of the tires falls below a certain level. Conventional TPM systems include a pressure sensor, a processor, and a transmitter or transceiver for wirelessly transmitting pressure information to other systems or modules elsewhere on the vehicle. Integrating an IMU with a conventional TPM system allows for wheel speed data to be transmitted to other vehicle systems and modules utilizing much of the pre-existing hardware and wireless hardware that is already in place for proper functioning of the TPM system.